clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Zegaloft12's Strategy Guides/Raiding
Fixing typos/spelling/grammar etc. is appreciated but do not vandalize nor add unnecessary information. Raiding How to raid efficiently There are a lot of ways on how to raid efficiently. You can use an army composition of tier 1 troops, or use goblins on full collectors and mines, which I will be talking about later on. So you can raid efficiently by minimizing troop usage and maximizing loot income. I'll give two examples of raids to show you what I mean. *Table inspired by Flammy :) As you can see from the table above, the 1st raid obtained 80,000 of both resources and the 2nd raid obtains 20,000 of each resources. (Mathematical thinking and analyzing ahead) If we do the math... For the amount of time needed to train all the troops for the first raid will be: Time(secs.)=(50x20)+(80x25)+(20x30)+(10x120)/4 =1000+2000+600+1200/4 = 1,200 secs. / roughly 20 minutes Conclusion: Not only that the first raid takes long to train, it also is more costly than the 2nd raid, so that the 2nd raid has a higher income per hour rather than the first raid. Suggested Army Composition BaRch Very common and popular as well, it works very good when you're a TH7 to TH8, this is a regular farming composition and most of the time, gain that 50% as well for a sweet 1-star victory. This attacking strategy uses Barbarians as meat-shields and Archers as the main force. They are cheap and fast to train and very effective, I give this strategy 4/ Goblin Raid Yeah, you guessed it right, GOBLINS!!! Preferred strategy is targeting for full mines and collectors. Don't hope for a win, Goblins only target resource buildings. Be wary of those splash damage towers they can wipe your Goblins clean. You may try using Wall Breakers as well so you can get into those storages. Yeah, you guessed it right, GOBLINS!!! Preferred strategy if targeting for full mines and collectors. Don't hope for a win, Goblins only target resource buildings. Be wary of those splash damage towers they can wipe your Goblins clean. You may try using Wall Breakers as well so you can get into those storage Archer Raid Yes! It's the infamous all-out Archer raid. It's a good strategy for mid TH6's and 7's. These archers aim for that 50%, gain trophies quick and obtain a decent amount of loot, in some cases, all the resources are in the collectors and mines. They are cheap and fast to train and very effective, like BaRch. The only thing archers need to watch out for are point defenses and splash damage. Archers can naturally bunch up after destroying 2-3 buildings, so don't spam them in one go, instead send in troops little by little. What league should I farm for resources? I'd suggest that you should be in Silver ll-l. Why? Because within this league or even trophy range, abandoned bases are not so rare but not so common, which means you can encounter a lot of them as you find a match. Occasionally, you may find higher level Town Halls with full collectors and mines. In the Silver League you can farm in peace with not so many revenges or attacks, unlike the Gold League where you get farmed like crazy. I'd also suggest that you use Goblins at this point because they are the only troop that is really effective in collector raids. Should I go for trophies or resources? Well, it technically depends on the player, in trophies; the higher your trophies are, the higher the league you will be placed on, the higher the league, better league bonus and sort of a higher reputation. If your target are resources, well it's the most common play style nowadays. Heroes are probably the ones that's a lot of pain to upgrade other than Walls. You can farm Dark Elixir in Crystal if you wish to. Clan Wars Can we apply raiding techniques into Clan Wars? Of course, trophy pushing is a great help because the goal in trophy pushing is to gain trophies, whereas you will utilize the most powerful combination possible at your current Town Hall level and achieve 100% destruction. This will be the backbone of your War attacks as your skills have been polished through different attacks on different bases. When you press that attack button, you consume 1 of your remaining attacks. It's nerve-wrecking, because your Clan can be watching your attack and get nervous thinking you'll screw it. What I always say: keep calm and wreck that base! Average players with a strategy in mind will deploy their troops according to how they planned it, but they put ALL of their troops down, well you can tell that if the base is easy use as minimum troops as possible (Still you need to secure that 3 star) and use the remaining troops for something more useful rather than wasting it on an overkill attack. Most clans have the rule "In war, 1st attack is mirror." or something along those lines, but did Supercell tell you? No! Do not force yourself to attack a base which you can't be sure to 3 star (or worse, if the war is a complete mismatch.) or you will just lose resources for no real reward. Ask your Clan leader that you want to attack a different War Base rather than the one of the same rank as you. Most cases, if your Clan would lose the war, remember there are 2 attacks available per player in each Clan War. You can just leave the high level bases to the stronger players of your clan (Of course, this won't apply if you are the top ranked player in the Clan War.) Clan War Attack Strategies To kick things off, these are a few suggested Clan War attack strategies. TH6 Giant+Healer Combo Procedure * First, lure out the Clan Castle troops and kill them off using the classic Archer circle. * Second, deploy a Giant near the Air Defense (Only one is deployed to check for Spring Traps which can launch 15 spaces worth of troops.) After checking for traps deploy all of the Giants with Wall Breakers behind them (Be sure that the Mortar just fired it's first shell before deploying Wall Breakers.), save some Wall Breakers and drop when necessary. * After the Giants break into the deep part of the base, spam your Archers around the side where you dropped the Giants. * After the Air Defense has been taken care of, Send in the Healer, be sure that it w heal the Giants, not the Archers. (Or of the Air Defense is not yet down, drop down a Healing Spell on the Giants to buy some time.) * Support the Giants with Healing Spells as needed. ALL BALLOON Balloons Procedure * Lure CC troops then kill them with Archers(Balloon death splash isn't powerful at lower levels and shall not be used.) * Use 2 test Balloons on areas you think might have Air Bombs. * Spam Balloons on a line on the side with more defenses. * After being targeted by Anti-Air defenses especially Wizard Towers, and triggering an Air Bomb, drop the Healing Spells on the Balloons. * After half of the defenses are gone, it's time to send in the remaining Archers and Wizards for clean-up(Make sure that there are no more Cannons/Mortars nearby or they can ruin the attack. * Support the Balloons with the remaining Healing Spell. TH7 ALL DRAG Mass Dragons Procedure: * Drop a Dragon on two areas from the side you want to attack from. * Spam your Dragons in a neat line. * When about to breach the core of the base drop Rage Spells and a Healing Spell if necessary. * Use remaining Rage Spell to eliminate the remaining defenses. * Send in Barbarian King to help the Dragons to wipe the base clean. TH8 ALL HOGS Hog Riders + Healing Spell Procedure (I came with this procedure and strategy myself but you can check the original attack strategy on the link provided above.) * Lure out and kill CC troops using Wizards and Archers. * Deploy a Hog Rider near a 2x2 space that you think contains a Giant Bomb. * Spam the Hog Riders on the side you want to attack from. * When medium on health, use Healing Spells to support the Hog Riders. * Deploy remaining Wizards and Archers(Barbarian King if available) for clean-up duty. GOWIPE File:QuickHacks1.jpg|Take note that the two Lightning Spells are off-center. File:QuickHacks2.jpg|After the smoke clears, Mortar is destroyed, simultaneously damaging the Cannon. File:QuickHacks3.jpg|Last Lightning Spell on the Cannon and the damage done on the Barbarian King will help in the attack. GoWiPe Procedure * Lure out CC troops and kill them with a few Archers and Wizards. * Drop Golems apart to distract defenses and tank the damage. * Deploy Wall Breakers in pairs on each Golem * Send in few more Wizards and Archers when the Golems are being targeted by most defenses to clean the outside buildings. * Send in the P.E.K.K.As to provide additional meat-shields * When Golems and P.E.K.K.As are targeting Walls to reach the center compartment, drop a few extra Wall Breakers * Send in the Barbarian King to provide assistance. * After the compartment to the Town Hall is breached drop a Rage Spell and a Healing Spell. * Drop the remaining Harry Potters and Archers to clean-up the rest of the buildings Quick Hacks Maximizing Lightning Spell's effect! Usually, we use Lightning Spells to take out Mortars, Wizard Tower etc. but have we really thought of taking out multiple buildings with just a few spells? Here's a slideshow to show you what I mean. Now, my Archers and Barbarians won't have to worry about the splash tower and can take down the enemy Barbarian King much more easier. Ensuring that the Lightning Spells will be enough to take out the Mortar but also at the same time, damaging the Cannon. After that, I waited for the Barbarian King to swing near the Cannon and immediately dropped the last Lightning Spell. It goes to show that timing and correct placement of Lightning Spells can ensure a more secured victory.